


10 things i hate about you

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Some angst, hehe i love torturing myself, idk - Freeform, iwaoi angst, oiiwa angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: since today is 10 June AKA Iwa's day!!!!! so i wanted to write something related to iwaizumi so here it is!!!! enjoy!!!!!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Kudos: 21





	10 things i hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> THE SONG OF TODAY ISSSSSSS >>>>>>> Stay with me by Sam Smith

I hate how we do a secret thing to motivate each other at the start of the game. Nobody knows that we draw a tiny star in each other's back.

I hate how you would always pull me away when you notice that my fangirls are being aggressive. Nobody knows about our secret hand signal.

I hate how you are the one I look for when I have nightmares and wakes up crying in the middle of the night. Nobody knows that the dreams I had are about you leaving my side. 

I hate how you just know the right things to say whenever I am feeling upset. Nobody knows how I look like with tears streaming down my face.

I hate how you would always be there for me whenever any of my relationship ends. Nobody knows that I am secretly happy when you pay more attention to me during this period of time.

I hate how we have weekly movie marathons. Nobody knows that you would make popcorn and I would choose the movies and we would just snuggle.

I hate how whenever you help me catch a bug in my room, you would chase me around with it before tossing it outside. Nobody knows that ladybirds scare the hell out of me.

I hate how you laugh, the way you smile and the way you scowl. Nobody knows just how much I adore you.

_"Come on , help me pick out a ring for her. You know how much I suck at noticing details. You're my best man, Shittykawa. It's the least you can do."_

I hate how I need to help you pick out a wedding ring, for someone lucky enough to be with you. 

_"Ugh fine!!! ...Iwa-chan! You owe me ice cream."_

But mostly, I hate this. I hate how I am not the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with, how I am not good enough to be the one for you. 


End file.
